


Love - Dementor That Hunts Us All

by Anaclime, Bloody_Mary123



Series: Haikyuu Hogwarts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaclime/pseuds/Anaclime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Mary123/pseuds/Bloody_Mary123
Summary: Shaking a little bit I opened my eyes only to meet with two toxic green, glowing eyes. Then I only heard two words and saw a green light of a spell thrown at me.“Avada Kedavra.”





	1. Prolog: Curiosity

“Tsukki, I’ll be going!” I smiled to my best friend.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi”

 

With that, I just walked out of Ravenclaw’s dormitory and went to mine, Hufflepuff one. The walk from Kei’s dormitory wasn’t long, that’s why I could stay with him till very late night, which made me happy. Usually, teacher’s and seniors are asleep at this hour. I sighed quietly thinking about my four years at Hogwarts and how I’ll start my fifth year here, after vacation. A smile made its way onto my face as I remembered my first year here, and my first meeting with grumpy Tsukishima. I almost laughed at that. Most of the people thought that Tsukki is just a grumpy smart Raven that didn’t care about anything. Walking beside sleeping portraits I was about to take one of my last turns. That’s when I heard someone else’s steps on the corridor.  
Quickly hiding behind a pillar I held my breath. Everyone should be asleep right now! That’s when I saw him – a familiar silhouette. I didn’t knew exactly who it was, but just looking at him I knew that he’s older than me. Maybe one of the four houses senior? No, he didn’t had any emblem on his cloak. It was all black. So he had to be a new teacher or something. It’s just my luck. If he’s going to report me about staying up so late - I’m doomed. But the person wasn’t walking to me, no, he didn’t even notice me. He took a left turn, that led down the stairs. But why?  
Not thinking about it much I went after him. His black cloak waved as we get closer to the entrance, probably moved by the cold, night air. Still following the man I was feeling a little bit cold and I started to regret the decision I made. I hid behind a big rock, just when the man turned to see what’s behind him. I got a little mad at myself because I didn’t look at his face when I had a chance. Again I went behind black form, thinking about why am I doing this. Then a beautiful sight of a Black Lake interrupted my thoughts. The surface of the water was calm and, as the name said, pitch black. It was a perfect mirror for that full moon on the sky, that glowed at the water with all its might. Quickly I went down rocky stairs after that creepy guy that lead me here. As soon as he stopped before me I hid in the bush, holding down one bench full of leaves. Two tall, hooded forms walked out the forest, but as they saw that dark haired man they took their hoods off. Then I saw their faces. They were quite young, especially with that smiles their lips formed. One of them was taller and skinnier than the other. That male had chestnut hair, I think, that was swiped outwards. The other one, shorter with board shoulders, had dark, spiked-up hair. And I think that his skin was a little bit more tanned, but the moon’s glow didn’t help me with the colors. 

 

“Everything’s ready, my Lord.” Said the man, that I followed. My Lord? Who are these guys that he calls, at least, one of them ‘Lord”?

 

“You don’t have to address me like that…” The chestnut said in a sweet tone, smiling even more brightly, and I thought it’s not possible. He wanted to say something more but my hand slipped and made the whole bush move. “What was that?” 

 

I froze in my place feeling my heart beat against my ribcage. My ears were deaf to any sounds and I closed my eyes tightly. What will they do to me?! I formed a small ball out of myself wanting to hide more. Shaking a little bit I opened my eyes only to meet with two toxic green, glowing eyes. It was that spiky haired guy that seemed to watch me through the leaves. I heard that sweet voice, but I couldn’t make up what name he was calling. I was petrified, because the shorter male, with those beast-like eyes, was slowly walking to me. I couldn’t move, because of the fear and those hypnotic irises. As the man stood a feet away for me I looked up at him. Even though I was frightened to the death I had to say he was handsome but that glowing eyes were scary. I yelped a little as he picked me up and threw at the rock filed shore. I landed by the chestnut haired man’s feet immediately forming a ball and covering my head. I’m doomed. 

 

“And who do we have here?” I looked up through my fingers to see brown eyes that belonged to the tall male. 

 

“I don’t sense any other humans. Only few animals are nearby.” Said a new voice, that probably belonged to the spiked haired man.

 

“Good, the castle’s away so nobody will hear him scream.” Smiled the man above me.

 

“W-what?!” I looked at him, fear written all over my face. Quickly I turned wanting to run away and report all of these males, even if I got myself reported as well. Unfortunately, the spiked haired man was quicker and blocked my way. “Leave me alone!” I yelled with fear in my voice as I felt two strong arms holding me down. 

 

“Stop kicking and shut up.” Growled the man with toxic eyes pinning me more as I didn’t listen. 

 

“Please help me!” I yelled to the man I followed as he did nothing until now.

 

“You shouldn’t go after me, Yamaguchi.” He said looking me in the eyes. I was surprised to hear my name from him.

 

“Please!” I tried again tears started to escape from my eyes.

 

“I have enough of this drama.” I looked at the chestnut male, thinking that he might of spare me, but all of my hopes were crushed as I saw a beautiful dark brown wand pointed in my direction. 

 

“Any last words?” I averted my watery eyes from the wand and looked inside those brown irises, looking down at me with no emotion.

 

“Gomen Tsukki, but we won’t eat breakfast’s together anymore.” I thought as few tears escaped my eyes, then I only heard two words and saw a green light of a spell thrown at me.

 

 

“Avada Kedavra.” 

 

\----------------------------------

Tsukishima woke up the next morning and after few minutes he got out of his bed. After taking his time in the bathroom he dressed into his Ravenclaw uniform. Walking out of the boy’s dormitory he took his time to get into the Main hall, greeting his senpai’s on the way. He felt a little bit weird without Tadashi at his side. Usually he shorter boy would annoy him at this time, especially when he took a long route, just like today. Tsukishima just waved off, thinking that Yamaguchi had to oversleep. Kei looked at the people before him, lots of Griffindor’s or Slytherin’s students were around him, but soon he spotted him.

 

“Akaashi-san!” He called after his senpai, stopping the black haired boy just before the Main Hall doors.

 

“Oh, Tsukishima. How can I help you?” His senior, Akaashi Keiji, turned to him with a little bit warmer expression than he usually had. It wasn’t a secret that the year older Raven liked his junior.

 

“Akaashi-san have you seen Yamaguchi?” The tall blonde fixed his glasses, trying to act cool. Like he didn’t care, but Keiji knew that Tsukishima really cared, especially about Tadashi.

 

“Unfortunately not, but I’ll ask Watari or Moniwa-san since they are Tadashi’s seniors.” Tsukishima bowed his head a little thanking his senpai for help.

 

“Akaashi!” A Loud scream filled the air.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I have to go.” Black haired boy excused himself with a little sigh and went to his owl looking friend, also known as Bokuto Koutarou, one of the Hogwarts loudest students in the history of this school.

 

At breakfast, Kei sat alone and ate everything in peace. He enjoyed the quieter atmosphere around him, but it started to annoy him few moments later. He played with the eggs he had on his plate, looking at Hufflepuff’s table from time to time. 

 

“Tsukishima-kun!” A loud voice called from Griffindor’s table. Fixing his glasses he turned to see Hinata and Kageyama by the table, looking at him.

 

“What do you want, idiot?” He sighed, not being in the mood right now.

 

“I’m not an idiot!” Shirked offended Shoyou.

 

“Tsukishima-kun, where’s Yamaguchi-kun?” Asked Yachi, also from Griffindor.

 

“I don’t know.” Answered her Kei ignoring two ‘Griffindorks’ as he liked to call them.

 

“Tsukishima” The blonde turned to his black haired senpai, that sat beside him.

 

“Akaashi-san” Called both Kageyama and Tsukishima, which annoyed them both. Akaashi only nodded ant turned to his kouhai.

 

“I asked Moniwa-san about Tadashi, he doesn’t know anything about where he is. The same goes with Watari and Kindaichi-kun.” Keiji took a piece of bread, it was breakfast after all and he was hungry. 

 

“Thank you.” The blonde bowed a little. But black haired only waved his hand, asking about Tadashi wasn’t that hard. Also, all of his kouhai’s could count on him when needed.

 

“Akaashi-san!” The weird combo called the Ravenclaw’s senior. “In next match we’re going to destroy Ravenclaw!” Akaashi looked at them a little bit surprised. Kageyama and Hinata were already in Griffindor’s quidditch team, but still, they couldn’t defeat Ravenclaw, because he found and caught the Golden Snitch.

 

“I’d really like to see that. But even with Bokuto you don’t stand a chance.” Said Konoha, another Raven senior, with smug grin on his face, sitting by Keiji and stealing some of his food. “After all, we have the best seeker in Hogwarts” Akinori rested his arm on his junior’s arms eating Akaashi’s food. 

 

Their little talk would carry on, but the Main Hall fell silent as Sugawara Koushi, their Magical Creature’s teacher, ran up to their headmaster. All of the students from all tables looked at the silver haired than at their headmaster. 

 

“Everyone go to your dormitory.” Called Ikkei Ukai, their principal. 

 

\-----------------------------

“Yamaguchi Tadashi is dead.” 

 

Everyone was silent. Even breathing was too loud. Tsukishima clenched his fists. Nobody wanted to believe this, but their headmaster wouldn’t lie or joke about something like that. All of their teachers had their heads down. 

 

“His body was found by Black Lake’s shore. The Ministry of Magic will be investigating this case until then” Kei didn’t care. 

 

He never really cared, but now, his only friend was dead. The poor bullied Tadashi was dead and his killer not. The killer was still out there, free, living peacefully. People around him started to walk out, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even responded to Akaashi’s calls. Keiji walked to his junior and helped him out of Main Hall knowing that Tsukishima tries to not break down right here and now. Ravenclaw’s seeker took his junior into empty bathroom and hugged him without a word. Kei only hugged him back and cried into his arm, breaking down. The palm that was running through his hair or gently patting his back didn’t help. But the comfortable silence that his senpai gave him was comforting. Akaashi knew, that lying to his junior, saying that everything’s going to be fine, wasn’t a good idea. That’s why he let him cry into the black material of his cloak and supported him the whole time.

 

“I-I will find him.” Said finally Kei after five minutes, his voice still breaking from crying. “I will find him and avenge Tadashi.” 

With that said he only grasped the material of Keiji’s uniform tighter, taking few more moments to calm himself down completely. Both Akaashi and Tsukishima remembered this promise that fourth grade Ravenclaw student made. Tsukishima felt better knowing that his senpai was there to help him. Help him fulfill his revenge on whoever did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you liked the prolog and till the next chapter!
> 
> Ana & Mary


	2. Life in Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year in Hogwarts begins, first lessons and...

It was a happy day. Going back to Hogwarts always was a wonderful day. But not for a certain four. This day didn’t bring them this much joy for two years. Hitoka Yachi always tried to stay positive about this day and the whole year at school, so while sitting on the Hogwarts Express she had a smile. Even when her muggle parents couldn’t see her go on the platform 9 3/4 she was cheerful. Until she saw an empty seat by the corridor. So far away from her place by the window, it seemed even more awful when it was empty. Even if somebody else dared to seat there it still would be empty in their eyes. Nobody could replace Yamaguchi. Not for Tsukishima who never seemed to care. Not for Kageyama that didn’t smile. Even Hinata couldn’t get over his friend’s death. Yachi smiled sadly and looked out the window, thinking about how this year will go. It sure won’t be the same, because nothing will ever be. That was beautiful in its own way. Suddenly she became more cheerful when she thought about her best friend. That one friend she could only meet at Hogwarts. Her companion was from Ravenclaw, usually, they would talk until the late night hours, both girls really enjoyed that talks. Hitoka was lost in her little dreamland so much, that she didn’t notice Hinata screaming at Tobio, for quite long time. 

\- Can you stop? I’m trying to read here. – Kei spat at them, not happy that he wasn’t able to focus on his spellbook. 

\- Only when this asshole will admit that beans are better than frogs! – The red-haired boy shouted almost choking Griffindor’s blueberry. 

\- Stop it idiots, or you will scare Yachi. – And indeed, the blond girl was scared, but not because of the wrestling compartment. 

The sixteen years old blonde was scared because she thought about the upcoming exams. What if she’ll fail? Or have a bad score? She’ll never be able to get into Ministry of Magic. She’d have to live on the streets, downright disappointing her parents. Even though they were muggles, she didn’t want to disappoint them, but she’ll and then. 

\- Yachi-san? Yachi-san! Ya!Chi!San! – Hitoka looked at Hinata, that had been calling her.

\- Y-yes?! – She yelped, clearly stressed. 

Tsukishima only shook his head, Shouyou and Tobio said nothing about her strange behavior and she was glad for that. The rest of the travel went on fast for all four of them. Soon they were all sitting in their rightful places at houses tables when headmaster Ukai spoke. As always he welcomed first years at Hogwarts and Yachi was very happy when someone got to her house, Gryffindor. So was Hinata by her side, Kageyama was just clapping, but with warmer expression. Every time someone was chosen into their house she could feel glare coming from the Slytherin table. Especially from Fukutachi and Yahaba from sixth grade and Shirabu from fifth, the same as them. The blonde girl was really friendly, but even she could grow annoyed with snakes. As a prefect Hitoka waited for new students and went on the tour with them around the school. She was happy to have such important role, but she couldn’t visit Shimizu. But she was sure to meet the Raven in the Second Floor Girls' Lavatory, she couldn’t wait actually. When she returned to the dormitory, she was fast asleep.

She woke up, almost late for her first period. With a quiet shriek she rushed into the bathroom, put her robes, combed her hair and got out, grabbing her books. Angry face of Sawamura-sensei was in her mind the second she faced the moving stairs. She went pale, did she really wanted to go there? Luckily Yachi got on time to her class and sat by Tsukishima. Soon their professor, Sawamura Daichi, walked in. He seemed in a good mood.

\- Turn your books to page 394. – He said in a deep voice, not a good sign. 

\- Vampires? – Haiba Lev, Griffindor, said surprised. Daichi almost facepalmed himself. 

\- I said 394. – The silver-haired didn’t understand, but Kunimi turned the page for him.

\- Werewolves. – Corrected Raven, as always not amused. Kei laughed quietly, let me say that Sawamura wasn’t happy where this was going. 

\- First, tell me what you know about the werewolves. – He looked around the classroom.

\- Um, werewolves have no choice when it comes to change? – Said Kindaichi Yuutarou from Hufflepuff. 

\- Correct. A werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. This condition is caused by infection with   
lycanthropy, also known as werewolfry. – Sawamura continued. 

\- So… You can’t tell if this is a werewolf or a normal wolf? – Lev asked, truly confused.

\- Oh my God. – Akira just gave up. 

\- No, they are pretty different. – Daichi pointed at the screen, where a picture of a werewolf was shown. 

\- Whoa – Said Hinata quietly. 

– They really are like whoosh, wham. – Some Slytherins laughed quietly at this comment, whispering to themselves about how dumb the red haired must be stupid. Soon they were hit by a book and that made other houses laugh quietly. 

\- You piece of… If my father will hear about it he is going to – The Slytherin student stood only to meet professor’s assistant, Ennoshita Chikara.

\- He’s going to… What? – The brunet smiled at the ashamed student. 

\- Sorry, sensei… - He sat down and everyone got back to the lesson. 

Lev asked a lot of stupid questions, Hinata made some comments, that Tobio had to comment. Kindaichi seemed to be really interested in the subject and he had been taking a lot of notes. Ennoshita was walking around the classroom to eliminate some troublesome behaviors and Daichi was really thankful because the talk with Ukai before didn’t turn on the good mood, quite the opposite, to be honest. Actually, if it wasn’t for Sugawara, he’d walk here and made them write a test from previous year information. Now, thanks to Ennoshita, they don’t have to write a small test about werewolves. 

Suddenly Hitoka felt uneasy, someone was looking at her, almost staring. When she looked around, she spotted that person immediately. Of course, it had to be Slytherin’s Shirabu Kenjirou, who else would be shooting daggers at Gryffindor if not Slytherin. The lesson ended soon, but of course, Sawamura-sensei had to give them some assignment. The Hitoka had it done before all lessons ended, so she could have some time for herself, so naturally, she wanted to go to Shimizu. She looked out her dormitory window and spotted a figure going into Dark Forest. Yachi ignored it and went to meet her friend. 

Quickly, well not really because the stairs had to do their little pranks, and quietly she made her way to the Second Floor Girls' Lavatory, thinking about that figure. Even Sugawara-sensei wouldn’t go there at this hour and he’s the Magical Creatures Teacher, he can go there almost every time he wants to. She sighed and decided to talk about it. Sure, she couldn’t tell Shouyou, or Tobio, not now. Her anxiety started to kick in. Maybe she’s making a fuss out of nothing? The fifth-year laughed at her in her own mind, she’d only cause trouble to the teachers. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door with her small hand. 

\- Kiyoko-san? – The blonde asked in a soft whisper getting inside the room.

\- Hitoka-chan – Said Shimizu smiling.

– Did something happen? - Ravenclaw's student was getting a little bit uneasy, about her friend's behavior. 

\- No, I mean yes. Not exactly? – The taller girl looked at her through her glasses. 

\- I saw someone walking into the Dark Forest. – That’s all Yachi had to say. Raven’s face turned into a frown, eyes full of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> I hope this year I'm going to pull myself together so you can finally read something... and so Mary could finally write a chapter. 
> 
> Thank You for reading and I hope you'll stay with us!
> 
> ~Anaclime


End file.
